Always There
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: On his birthday Naruto reflects on some painful memories that made him into the person he is and no matter how painful the memory is, someone will always be there to cheer him up.


October 10, the day when everyone celebrated the sealing of one of the most powerful tailed beasts in existence, the nine tails fox or better known as The Kyuubi. It was a joyous occasion for most people as Konoha held a festival to celebrate the sealing of The Kyuubi, but beneath all the joy and happiness this day also held sadness for one certain person and that person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. October 10 was also Naruto's birthday and most of the time everyone around him ignored him in favor of going to the festival.

That was when he was younger though as over the years when he grew up and started to make bonds with people, they would remember his birthday and actually celebrate it with him. This made Naruto happy and despite that his doubts about being lonely still ate at him. Once Naruto got done celebrating his birthday with those he cared about he slipped away from his party and when to the one place where he knew no one would bug him, on top of Hokage Monument.

Naruto usually came up to Hokage Monument to think about things and it usually allowed him to clear his mind of any negative things, but being his birthday and when the villagers celebrated Kyuubi's sealing made it hard for him to relax and if that wasn't enough he'd also gone through some major changes himself. It was close to almost a year ago that he killed someone close to him, and someone he called his brother. Naruto still remembered what he had and it devastated him and yet before Sasuke died he gave Naruto a smile and told him to live on with his life, but being forced to kill someone so close to him still haunted him.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to spill forth, but he refused them as he wasn't done yet remembering certain things. The death of Sasuke was a major blow to Naruto, but it wasn't as much of a blow as the day he finally learned of his parents and their legacy. It was by accident that Naruto had discovered his parents identities since Tsunade had let it slip when she was talking to him one day. He asked her about it and she tried to play it off as if it was nothing, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He had long been kept in the dark about his parents and he always wondered if he was an orphan or if his parents had abandoned him at an earlier age. Naruto wouldn't leave Tsunade's office until she told him the truth and finally she gave in to his demand.

What Naruto learned was beyond what he ever imagined. Not only were his parents famous, but his father was also The Fourth Hokage. Naruto was at a loss for words and didn't say anything to Tsunade. He held his head down and left her office trailing tears behind him as he didn't want to believe what she told him. He cried that day harder than he ever did as a child and now here he was, eighteen years of age and sitting on top of Hokage Monument remembering all the negative things in his life. He finally let his tears go as he looked to yet another miserable birthday or so he thought.

Naruto didn't realize there was someone else with him as they gently wrapped their arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Through his tear-stained eyes he could see emerald eyes looking at him with a gentle smile as they planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes and sure enough it was he pink haired teammate.

She responded by kissing him again and rocking him back and forth like any mother would. It brought him some comfort and cheered him up. Naruto could always rely on Sakura since she'd been there for him. She'd was there for him after he killed Sasuke and after he found out about his parents. He softly smiled at her and embraced her with all of his heart, but he couldn't get his arms all the way around Sakura as she was now five months pregnant with their child.

Naruto gently put one of his hands on Sakura's stomach and smiled knowing that despite all the negative things he'd been through something positive came out of it. He got married to the love of his life and had a child on the way and he couldn't stay sad about that.

**Author's Note: This one shot is to celebrate Heaven and Earth's eight year anniversary and the keyword they wanted us to use for the celebration was birthday and since it was recently Naruto's birthday this one shot is also to celebrate his. Hope ya enjoy it!  
**


End file.
